harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber's suicide
It is the worst thing to have happen over the holiday season! Jennifer and Violet's friend, Amber Wellston commits suicide, and that dampens the families' Christmas spirits, and the antagonism of Erica Harper and Bethany Arthur only add to the trial and torment in this sad Christmas episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. *A note from AlbieGray. "This episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings is dedicated to the memory of Charles Durning (former Gil McGowan on Another World) and former AW executive producer Paul Rauch. May you both rest in peace, and thanks for the years of entertainment." (Today's guests from Somerset: Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Lucas) Scene One Background: The Atchley Mansion. Everyone is in shock after the announcement of Amber Wellston's suicide. Ellen Lucas is being held by her mother, Susannah, as she sobs. Anyssa is hugging her best friend/sister and her niece. Dylan and Adam are comforting one another, and Barry is hugging his best friends; Michael and Wendy are silent; Sheila is hugged by her husband, Allen; Jennifer is holding her sobbing sister, Violet (as Amber was her closest friend aside from Jennifer); Shawn and Audra are quiet. The silence is overwhelming. SAM: Did James say what happened and how she killed herself? LAHOMA: The poor girl. SANDRA: All they know is that James went upstairs to check on her, and he saw her hanging from a bar in the bathroom. VICTORIA: That poor girl. What could have caused her to be so depressed to see ending her life as the only option? VIOLET (sobbing): She was bullied, Aunt Victoria. VICTORIA: What do you mean, sweetheart? VIOLET: Bethany Arthur made her life hell! I wish I had been there to help her! (She breaks down again) VIVIENNE (gently): Calm down, honey. You did what you could and you couldn't do any better than that. You don't worry about that. You need to heal and grieve. (Violet sobs in Vivienne's arms) STEVEN (acidly): Some Christmas, huh? AUDRA: I know, Steven, some news. Poor dear girl. (A worried Astrid comes up to the two) ASTRID: Uh, guys, I don't want to make things worse than they already are, but look at who's coming! JOANNA (aggravated): No! Not her! Of ALL days! Why does SHE have to make an appearance?! And why NOW? When we had some bad news dropped on us?! CARA: Calm down, sis. She won't last long. (Enter a smug Erica!) ERICA (with phony cheer): What a LOVELY Christmas. Oh, the JOY! PATRICIA: Not now, Erica. It's not the time or the place for this! ERICA: What are you talking about? Oh, wait, yes, I remember now. That poor waif, Amber Wellston, doing herself in on Christmas. I am SO sorry! MARK (muttering): I just bet you are! MICHELLE: Why are you here? Have you come here to gloat?! ERICA: Why would I want to do something like that?! SAMANTHA (angrily): Because you are persona non grata here! You know that and I know that! ERICA: We're family! HANNAH: Get out of here, Erica! ERICA (stunned): Excuse me? HANNAH (mockingly): Excuse me?! You know damned well what I meant! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ERICA: Oh no, I won't, dear! Because you have something that belongs to me! That BABY! I am gonna have her! (Hannah begins to get nervous, as a gleeful Erica advances on her child) STEVEN: Get away from her, Erica Harper! VERONICA: Someone call the police! CRAIG: I am already on it. DYLAN: Damn you, Erica! Why are you messing this celebration up even more than it already has been?! ERICA: I don't have to answer that! PATRICIA: You'd better answer that, Erica; or else! (Erica is silenced) Scene Two Background: Bethany Arthur's home. She is on the phone. BETHANY: You're kidding, Barbie! She actually KILLED herself?! Well, well, well! BARBIE: That is the news, according to everyone! The grapevine is buzzing. BETHANY: Who did you get this from? BARBIE: James, himself. He found her body! I got the rest of the news from Kathleen Murphy; who told Gisele Franklin; she called Lucia Harris and Lois Jensen, and they told Nancy Carrington. Nancy had James call Jennifer and Violet. BETHANY: Kathleen's word is the only one I could care about. Nobody else's! BARBIE: But don't you think once school starts again, people are gonna find out about your bullying? The administration is not dumb. BETHANY: Please, girl. Nobody will piece it together that I pushed her to this with any kind of bullying! Besides, my place in the popularity stakes at school is safe! NOBODY would DARE assail that for me! BARBIE: Cam Whittaker could. He was very angry when he heard about Amber. He didn't like when you kicked and beat her up in the hallway! BETHANY: Oh, whatever! What could he do to me?! BARBIE: A lot. Because he now has reinforcements. Namely Jennifer Harper! Since they're back together, and he has her in his corner, the Harpers could do a lot of damage to you! BETHANY: Do you think they could harm me in ANY way?! They may be the Harpers, but to me, they're nothing! BARBIE: Why do you think that they can be stopped? The Harpers are a BIG power here in Boston, on a par with the Lowells, Cabots and Kennedys, and you know that as well as I do. You get on their bad side, then you are screwed! Violet is VERY angry at you! She is out for your blood, since it was her best friend you killed! BETHANY: Sure...sure. They are so big and bad. Sheesh! I am bigger and badder than they are! BARBIE: Obviously, I can't talk to you. Talk to you later. BETHANY (in a fake sweet voice): Merry Christmas! (the call is disconnected. Bethany is absolutely GLEEFUL!) BETHANY: Beautiful! Amber is dead, and she is finally out of my way! Merry Christmas to ME! (She leans back on her bed, looking like a satisfied cat!) Scene Three Background: The Atchley Mansion. Cody and Amy Jablonski, back from Smythewood, have stopped in, and are stunned at the sadness. AMY: What has happened? SHEILA: A friend of Jennifer and Violet's killed herself today. AMY: Who? VIOLET: Amber Wellston. CODY: How did she die? JENNIFER: Her brother found her hanging from the shower bar in the bathroom. CODY: My God, that is terrible! ERICA (flippantly): They are too overly sensitive! AMY (in disgust): What the hell are YOU doing here, bitch?! ERICA: I could ask YOU the same question! HANNAH: I invited her, Erica, now YOU shut up! ERICA: I want that baby of your's! STEVEN: GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, DAMN YOU! ERICA: I am going! But NONE of you have heard the last of me! (Erica storms out of the house) HANNAH: She won't give up! I knew she wouldn't. STEVEN: I was not wanting to say this, but after what Erica just did, all bets are off. Erica will NOT get away with anything, I promise you that one. HANNAH: What do you mean? STEVEN: Someone I know is coming to Boston after the holidays, and Erica will NOT like it. MICHAEL: Who? STEVEN: My sister in-law! MICHELLE: Wasn't that Erica? STEVEN: Not really. My brother's TRUE wife, Sharmaine. (The group is stunned. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes